The Specialists: Wammy House
by The Cutest Duckling
Summary: You may not know the kid show the Specialists... and you do not have to to understand this story... a girl from Wammy's decides to find out if Mello and Matt are gay, and if Near really is an alien/psychopath/robot. Story will rely a lot on reader feedback. Flickers between manga and Anime facts. I probably totally failed in the summary.
1. Prologue

**Written out of boredom and because I tried to dispose of a writer's block. And this was fun to write. I spent a lot of time writing this during my lessons. -_-**

**The theme… one of my friends likes fanfiction and when I say I write fan fiction, she always asks: M-rated? … so I wanted to write something DEFINITELY NOT M-RATED I AM NOT ABLE OF THAT, but with some shades of T-rating. And I failed, I hope… Enjoy.**

* * *

„ Not that I really cared, Benny, but what're ya doing?"

The blonde looked up from the sheet she was writing on. "Nothing important."

Her roommate seemed interested. "Up for some new experiment?" She asked with a hint of hopefulness in her voice. She had a strong south European accent.

Benny resumed writing. "Um-hm."

Her black-haired mate leaned over her shoulder, tying her black wavy hair in a messy bun. She snickered. "Mello?"

Benny pouted as she added two more words. "And Matt. And Near."

The young Slovene drew aside, pulling a sleeveless top from the drawer. "I don't know about those two, but if Mello finds out you tried to experiment on him, he's going to blow our room up or something."

Benny turned in her chair, straddling the backrest. "He's not going to, Else, don't worry."

Else grinned and pulled the top on. "You got courage."

Benny shrugged and started twirling a lock of her hair. You could say she was pale-blonde, her hair having a color of an eggshell. "I'm a scientist."

"You're a kid as well," Else remarked and put on a checkered shirt. "You're too young to die."

Benny shook her head. "You all act as if Mello was a serial killer, not a fourteen years old."

Else shrugged. "It's Mello."

Benny chuckled. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

* * *

"I'm Mello. If you will do anything bad for me or my friends, you're dead."

The two five-years olds, boy twins, blinked at the older boy.

Matt sighed, not looking up from the game he played. "That's his way to say: Welcome to Whammy's, y'know?"

The twins blinked at Matt his time.

Mello rose his blonde brows. "Not talkative, are we?"

The twins turned again to stare dully at Mello again.

Mello looked at them in return.

He bore it for about half minute, not noticing Matt, who was quietly counting down.

"Now," Matt mouthed the same time Mello turned to him.

"Come, Matt. I think those two got the message, no matter how incredibly stupid they look."

Matt grinned as they set out toward the staircase. "I'd rather say that those two scared the shit out of you."

"Watch your language, Matt!"

Matt glanced toward the skinny redheaded girl who was leaning against a door frame not far away.

"How do you manage to be around every time I swear?" he asked her.

The girl showed him her teeth. "I am awesome," she said simply. "And I love preaching you, Matty."

Mello rolled his eyes. "Go fuck yourself."

The girl chuckled. "Unlike you, guys, I don't have to fuck myself."

Mello considered giving her the finger, but he simply snorted and stomped up the stairs.

Matt followed him at a slow pace.

"Hey, what's up, is he angry?" one of the boys Mello almost knocked down while trying to reach his room.

Matt shrugged. "It's Mello."

Near was sitting on the carpet in a study room, explaining algorithm theory to a group of older kids while stacking dice in front of him.

There was a blonde girl sitting nearby the study group, making notes into a thumbed notepad, her eyes flicking between the thick book opened in front of her and Near's back.

One of the kids grabbed a handful of his messy hair and sighed. "I still don't get it."

Near adjusted one dice. "I can explain it once more."

The boy shook his head. "I think I need a break."

"We all need a break," a chubby raven-haired boy next to the first one said tiredly. "Let's try it once more after dinner."

"Okay with me," the messy-haired boy said.

No one disagreed with that, so the kids left, leaving the blonde and Near in the room alone.

The girl pulled a folder out of her bag and laid it on the table.

She watched Near as he continued to build up the dice castle for a while.

"Near?"

The pale boy didn't turn. "Yes?"

"Am I disturbing?"

"No," Near answered, blankly as always so she didn't know if he lied. But it wasn't like Near to lie about those things.

"Fine."

She opened the folder.

There was a title written in the head of the first paper, but it was crossed. The cancelled title read: ADOLESCENCE OF THE GIFTED. The title below it, the actual one, read EXPERIMENT NO. 51

The content of the text below it was approximately this:

SOCIOLOGICAL

SUBJECTS: Mello, Matt, Near

MULTI-PHASED

LONG-TIME

FOCUS: analyze of the attitude of Wammy's elite to sexual issues

EXPERIMENTALIST: Benny

SUMMARY:

I want to know how Mello, Matt and Near – the top three here in Wammy's deal with relationships and sex. I also would like to know if all the rumors of Mello and Matt being gay are truthful. And if the one about Near being asexual alien/psychopath/robot is just a junk, or if there is a bit of truth in that.

And… I'm a girl. I want to know how geniuses kiss.

MORE INFO:

EXPERIMENT SUBJECT'S CURRENT ATTITUDE TO ME:

_Mello_

I think Mello doesn't like me. I'm not among the smartest in the Wammy's. That means he thinks of me as of stupid. I am focused on sociological and psychological studies; I'm not as versatile as him or Near.

I never really talked to him in private. We were in pair during some laboratory works and we talked few times. Getting involved with him will need some insanity and randomness.

_Summary: He's not likely to let me get close to him ordinarily._

_Matt_

Matt usually hangs out with Mello, and he is always immersed either in gaming, fighting with Mello, or trying to clean up some mess which is Mello's fault. Not easy to get to him.

He once helped me when Dalya infected my laptop with some virus. We also consulted about homework once. He was friendly and that, but he is always like that, and to everyone.

_Summary: I'm gonna need some good plan to get to him. Use games or computers for that. Or just use randomness as in Mello's care to make it running more soon._

_Near_

I think Near has the same attitude towards me as he does towards anyone else. He notices me. But he doesn't care about me. I am not even sure he respects me.

He allowed me to try to analyze him few times already. Maybe he's going to talk to me because of that.

_Summary: No one gets close to Near. Randomness necessary._

* * *

The blonde teenage sociologist tapped her pencil on the paper.

_Randomness._

She looked at Near again.

She started to scribble into the notepad blankly.

_Else's idea – good, or stupid?_

_Random enough._

_Can work out._

_Catch them off – guard._

_Unprepared._

_Can reveal truth – more effective – more informative._

She bit her lip.

Near's castle has now reached his shoulders in height.

She circled the word _good_.

* * *

**A/N:**

**That's all for the first chap. Short. I know. And uninformative, maybe…?**

**You like the idea? Or is it a total crap?**

**Maybe they are going to be a bit OC… umm, hope you don't mind.**

**And for all the fans of yaoi, if it seems that some of them likes girls, it doesn't mean he's straight! He can easily be bisexual! XP**

**And the random scribbling part… I do that a lot when I think. If it doesn't make sense… well, it does to me and I guess that's enough.**

**I guess I am open for ideas for various phases. But I already have one. Maybe two. And one side-plot. But I am still open for ideas! Even yaoi ideas! (Such as Benny going to visit Mello in his room and finding him making out with… Near or Matt, which one you prefer)**

**Um… review? Your choice.**

**Duckling! (Have to use this nic ... lost bet...)**


	2. Operation Flabbergast

**CHAPTER 1: OPERATION FLABBERGAST**

"Near…"

"Yes?"

Benny kneeled beside the pale boy, laying a black-white box in front of her. "I brought you more dice."

Near looked at the box, then at the blonde. "Thank you."

"That's quite cool," Benny remarked, jerking her head toward the dice castle.

Near shrugged, stacking another dice.

Benny was actually taking courage more than trying to converse. She gulped. Now she was close to Near, she felt pretty much nervous.

It was him she thought would be uncomfortable.

She finally decided she has to make her move now.

"Near, I like your hair."

This was the stupidest line ever.

But it worked as she thought it will, making him look at her.

She lunged forward quickly before he could dodge.

Propping her hand against the floor at Near's knees, she kissed him.

If she could say, he was shocked.

She moved up to him on the carpet, laying her hand on his jaw.

He was cold and he smelled a bit like disinfection. But he was all soft and cute, even more when he was so close to her.

She closed her eyes.

This was completely different from her imagination.

She felt something warm and wet brush against her lips. She panicked and pulled back.

Near looked at her like a hurt animal for a fraction of a second, then became deadpan again.

"Sorry." He said.

"I am sorry."

He didn't say anything.

"Near…"

He stared at her.

She looked away. "Forget it."

Near turned back to his dice castle. "You smell nice."

She looked back at him. "Pardon me?"

"You smell nice," he replied. "Like… vanilla. And yoghurt."

A blush appeared on Benny's cheeks. "… thank you."

Near shrugged.

Benny carefully stood up and dusted off her jeans. She watched Near for a little while longer, than gathered up her folder and notepad and tucked them under her arm, flipping the folder so Near won't see the title of the second paper, OPERATION SNEAK KISS. She took her bag as well and was about to leave when her instincts told her to do something stupid. She leant forward and pecked Near's neck.

She saw him froze, but she just quickly straightened and left the room.

Benny didn't know, but Near sat there frozen like this for quite a time.

Then he smiled a bit. The littlest of bits. And continued stacking dice.

* * *

Else found Benny sitting on a bed in their room bundled up in a blanket, an opened folder in her lap, writing something down.

Else raised her arched brows and shut the door gently behind her. "Hi," she said.

Benny raised her lovely black eyes to her roommate. "Hi, El."

Else chuckled. "I'm not L yet."

Benny didn't react to the joke.

Else, starting to worry about her friend, sat down on her bed. "You okay, Benny?"

The blonde shook her head. "I'm OK."

"You seem all messed up, sister."

Benny laid her fists on the folder. "I'm okay," she repeated.

"You tried something on Mello and he let you have it for that?"

"Nope."

"So what, then?"

"I kissed Near."

"You used my sneak-kiss technique?"

"Yeah."

"And what? You can't stop thinking about it?"

Benny shrugged. "In a way." She licked her lips. There was still Near's sterile taste on them. "You know how he looks like a kid."

"Sure."

"Kissing him makes me feel like a pedophile."

Else almost burst out laughing.

"It made him so… disconcerted I was so sorry about him. It's like… abuse."

Else rolled her eyes and hugged her friend. "Come on, Benny. He's just a pretty weird guy and you were surely his first kiss. That leaves an impression in person, y'know? He's okay. It's not like you raped him or so."

Benny relaxed a bit.

"I'm sure he's completely okay now. Maybe he will have some trouble sleeping, because the only thing he will think about would be the kiss."

Benny made a sound, something between sob and chuckle. "Yeah, sure."

"Right now he thinks: That was the best kiss ever." Else let go of the blonde and grinned at her. "How was our little Mr. Genius anyway?"

"… too shocked to move?"

Else chuckled. "It was at least a proper deep kiss."

Benny blushed. "No."

"Come on, no tongues and so?"

"Damn, no, Else!"

"Why?"

"As you said, I was his first kiss! I can't do that to him when it's his first kiss!"

She recalled the touch of… Near's tongue, let's not blame each other… on her lips and shivered.

Else rolled her eyes and poked her arm tauntingly. "You're so boring, Benny."

Benny pouted. "I may be. But I kissed Near. I kissed the smartest guy in the whole Wammy's."

Else smiled. "Now you sound okay. And you can be grateful Mello didn't hear this."

This time it was Benny who rolled her eyes. "Mello can go to hell."

Else stood up and started changing. "So you give up on experimenting on him?"

Benny closed the folder and got up from her bed. "I dunno." She eased the rubber band off her hair, letting it fall gracefully on her back. "You see how Near made me all shudder. And he didn't even try."

Else pulled out a crumpled nightshirt from under her duvet. "It's truth it _is_ Mello's style to try."

Benny frowned as she took off her jeans and tossed them on her bed. "I'm not afraid of Mello," she said down-heartedly. "I can handle one freaky blonde. But this can be pretty bad for my psyche."

Else looked at her. "Was this a joke?"

Benny put on a tired grin. "I don't know."

* * *

It was easy to find out where Matt was.

Like most considerably handsome and exceedingly intelligent boys, he had a stalker.

Matt's stalker was very decent girl. She was raven-haired and had pale blue eyes that always seemed narrowed. She was called Asoka and was quite friendly to everyone who didn't try to flirt with her idol.

Benny approached her during breakfast, sitting down opposite her, ignoring all the staring eyes of adolescent boys who, despite their intelligence, were still almost drooling when they saw a girl who was… inadequately dressed.

Even though Benny still thought it was unnecessary, she eventually agreed on Else's plan to wear her most revealing dress while "assaulting" Matt and Mello.

Thus Benny entered the dining room wearing tight-fitting black tights, white skirt that barely reached the half of her thighs and a sleeveless black top with foolishly low neckline she borrowed from Else.

"Hi, Asoka," she flashed the girl a beaming smile.

Asoka, who was dressed simply in jeans and a green jumper, tried not to look too scandalized. "Hello, Benny."

Benny sank her spoon into the bowl of strawberry yoghurt she had in front of her. "I… I guess I need your help, Asoka."

Asoka bit into her toast. "Go on."

Benny ruffled her hair. "Uh… I sort of fell out with Mello yesterday."

Asoka shrugged. "He was in terrible mood yesterday. He even tussled with Matt." She cast Benny a glance. "Nothing I can do about that."

"Yeah, but I called him an immature fucking geezer who doesn't even deserve to wash Near's underwear."

Asoka merely rose her brows. "And…?"

"I am just afraid that if I show up near him, he's going to kill me. And I really_ need_ to talk to Matt."

Asoka pursed her lips. "Why?"

"Otaki messed with my laptop again and deleted my whole literature essay. I worked on it for last two weeks. I really need it."

"Oh." Asoka's hand lingered a while above another butter-spread toast. Then she took it. "And you need to know when Mello won't be around."

"Yeah."

"Okay. You know how Mello stole the stuff from smaller children and burnt it?"

"Sure. Barbecue day."

"He still has to help with kiddies as punishment. Today he's there from two o'clock to four o'clock. Matt mostly spends this time gaming in the first floor study room."

Benny stared at the girl for a while. "Y'know, it's pretty creepy you know that all."

Asoka shrugged. "It was pretty creepy when you found out Vince's soft spot as well."

"I just…"

"You found out after just looking at him."

"But…"

"He used to be like Near, completely inapproachable. Cool no matter what."

"He…"

"You made him cry, Benny."

Benny sighed and stopped trying. "Thank you anyway."

* * *

Benny walked into the study room casually, her laptop tucked under her arm and back with books hanging on the other.

"Hi, Matt," she said casually, putting her thing down on one of the small tables.

This place was designed in very similar way to the third floor study room, the place where Benny kissed Near yesterday. It was very unsettling.

"Hello, Benny," Matt replied.

He at least remembered her name. Good start.

She sat down, opened her laptop and switched it on.

Pretending to work on something, she scanned her surroundings quickly for possible ways to play it on Matt.

She noticed the bookshelf behind the couch Matt sat on.

Considering it a good idea, she stood up again and walked up to the bookshelf, running a head over their soft shelf-back.

She glanced over her shoulder at Matt.

She was lucky. She recognized the game he was playing.

She randomly chose a book – _British literature, volume fourth, literature of the Second World War._

"That's Conic Suburban II, isn't it?" she asked him and leant against the backrest just few centimeters from him."

He looked up, surprised. "Well, yeah. Near gave it to me last Christmas," he added, returning his attention to the game. "Puzzle games are not my style."¨

This is a place when you can get it wrong – Near hasn't become a good buddy with his archenemy's friend, but there was sort of a secret-Santa in Whammy's and Near and Matt just happened to end up together.

Benny ended up with Linda and gave her some silly bijou, while Linda took the time and bought her a White Bunny T-shirt, which she wanted pretty badly for the whole year.

Benny shrugged. "This one's quite good," she said, trying to start a conversation.

Matt didn't react. Currently he was guiding his character randomly through the location.

"You got stuck?"

Matt shrugged and ruffled his hair in the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess."

Benny studied the screen. "I can help you," she offered. "Just show me your inventory."

Matt obediently tapped the control.

Benny almost smiled. All the time she spent over this game now found its use.

"Fine," she said then. "You already have the teddy bear. You must show it to the guy over there. Then you will be able to push the box away and use the umbrella to turn the elevator on."

Mat frowned. "That makes no sense."

Benny smiled. "That's what makes this level so difficult."

He seemed to consider that.

Getting bored of Matt's pondering, she poked his arm. "Just try it."

"Fine," he mumbled.

On the screen, Matt used the teddy bear on the man, who, surprisingly, ran away, tumbling over the black thingy that prevented Matt from pushing the box away as he went.

"Wow," Matt grinned. "Thanks, Benny."

He looked up at her. For the first time since she has known him, she realized his eyes were green.

"Don't mention it," she mumbled and quickly kissed him.

Matt's pupils widened for just a while.

Holding the kiss, Benny realized he isn't answering the kiss, not even pulling back with surprise.

What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

It seemed he is enjoying having her lips pressed against his. There was a twinkle to his green eyes a while before he closed them. Benny also noticed his finger pressed the PAUSE button of his handheld.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Benny hastily pulled back, recognizing Asoka's voice.

Matt was smiling when he looked at Asoka. It seemed he didn't mind when his cheek brushed Benny's. "Nothing you should be interested in, I guess."

Benny thought she saw steam coming out of Asoka's ears. She was tomato-red.

Pale blue eyes seemed to sink a well in the poor blonde. "Benny," Asoka said calmly, "I wanted you to know you're a bitch." She glanced at Matt and pouted.

Without any more commentary, she turned and cleared out, slamming the door shut behind her.

Benny sighed, letting her whole body sag down so she was hanging on the couch like a ragbaby. "What's her problem?"

Matt shrugged. "She's jealous. I think she's in love with me."

Oh, she surely is.

"It's a bitch anyway."

Mat grinned at kissed the corner of Benny's mouth briefly. "Forget it. Thanks for the help again."

She was stunned, but tried not to show it. "It's nothing," he replied and slid off the backrest. "If you needed any help with something else… you know where to find me."

He smiled at her. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"Stop smiling."

Benny looked up at Else.

"What?"

Else rolled her eyes and dug into her radish salad. "Stop smiling. It's scary."

Benny quickly put on a serious face. "I wasn't smiling."

"Yeah. And Near's stupid."

Benny flinched.

Else frowned solicitously. "You still upset?"

Benny shrugged. "Maybe a bit."

"Sorry I stirred it up again."

"It's okay."

Else lowered her voice. "Were you successful with Matt?"

Benny couldn't help but grin. "You see Asoka?"

Else casually looked around, looking for the girl. She found her nearby, scowling at her mashed potatoes.

Else grinned as well. "Fine. I think I got the point."

"That's why you're in Wammy's."

"How was he?"

Benny rolled her eyes. "If you wanna know, try it. It seems he doesn't care who he kisses."

Else rose her brows.

"Not going to elaborate here, okay?" Benny brushed it off.

The hurt face of her Slovene friend made Benny sigh.

"I'll tell you in the evening, okay? Like yesterday."

"It's evening now."

Benny rolled her eyes again. "I mean when we will be heading to sleep. You can wait few hours."

"That won't be fresh."

Benny gave up and stood up, taking her half-eaten diner away with her.

* * *

Benny bided her time, leaning against a wall in a lounge room and watching the mess around her, hidden behind a book.

It was the Literature of the Second World War she took in the study when she needed an excuse to get close to Matt.

Mello was at odds with someone again, making it harder for her to approach him. They were surrounded by other kids as well, and Benny felt bad about getting intimate with Mello in front of them.

"You know what, you suck!"

Benny heard cleverer arguments than the one this boy used.

"Yeah, sure," Mello grinned haughtily. "Whatever."

The boy was furious, but right now out of things to snap at the blonde.

There was a girl at the boy's side. She was short and big-eyed, resembling a little puppy with her wavy gold hair. She was called Reena and Benny was her patron on few trips with the orphanage. They made up a little sister – big sister bond.

"How does Matt kiss, dickhead?" she asked Mello provocatively.

Mello went red. "How am I fucking supposed to know?"

"You smoodge a lot, don't you, jocker?"

Mello lunged at the girl.

Benny analyzed the situation in no time, and, tossing her book away, was holding Mello before he could hurt her "little sis".

He was a lot stronger than her, but she was determined not to let him hurt Reena. She had one arm hooked around his waist and one over his chest.

"Cool off!" she shouted into his ear.

Mello tore her arms off him and turned to see who caught him.

"What's your problem?" he asked angrily.

"Reena's under my protection!" Benny exclaimed.

Mello grinned blackly. "That means I shout beat _you_ up instead of her?!"

"You're not going to beat anyone up," she snapped at him.

"That's right," Matt said, emerging from nowhere and placing a hand on Mello's shoulder. He didn't look up from his game and ignored Benny's presence. "You don't beat girls, remember, Mello?"

Mello set his jaw, pulling out a chocolate bar from his pant pocket. "Matt's right," he said to Benny, still hatefully, but now more calmly. "I don't beat girls."

Benny nodded, facing Mello's gaze with no obvious upset. "Fine. I respect that."

Mello frowned. "I don't need your respect."

Benny shrugged. "Your problem."

Mello wanted to retort something, but Matt distracted him with some stupid question. Benny vanished before he could continue arguing.

* * *

Benny was leaning against the wall next to their room's door. She left her keys on her desk and was waiting for Else to return.

It was about quarter past then, forty-five minutes before the lights-out, when Matt walked up the stairs.

Benny's heart leapt. But she would never admit that.

Using his obvious superpowers to move without looking up from his game, Matt maneuvered to his room's door.

Benny completely forgot he and Mello – they were roommates – had their room so near to their.

"Where have you left Mello?" Benny asked Matt as he tried unsuccessfully to play and unlock at the same time. "Someone killed him because he got too annoying?"

Matt grinned and continued his multitasking struggle. "Nope. He actually is more alive than most people want him to be. He's getting a shower."

"Oh," Benny faked a heart-broken tone. "Too bad."

Matt's grin widened. He finally managed to open the room's door and slipped in.

"Good night," Benny said.

Matt closed the door.

Benny slid down the wall to sit, digging into her bag for something she could fiddle with.

Then a crazy idea came creeping up her mind…

And she stomped it down.

_Storming into boy's showers is damn BAD IDEA._

Else wouldn't agree, but that was her own problem.

Speaking of which, the randy Slovene was just walking up the stairs, giggling at something,

"Thank heavens you turned up, Else," Benny said sullenly.

Else grinned at her. "Lighten up, Benny, would you?"

"No."

"Fine," Else prolonged and then burst out laughing.

Benny rolled her eyes. "You drunk?"

Else quieted down a bit. "Nope. Maybe a bit horny."

Benny sighed. "Aren't you always?"

Else shrugged, "Can't help it." She drew her keys from her jeans pocket and unlocked the door. "Why are you waiting there like a…"

"Don't say it," Benny warned her.

Else rose her hands defensively. "Okay, okay, sheesh."

Benny gathered her things and took them in. "I forgot my keys," she explained.

"Oh. That's why you're so touchy?"

Benny threw herself on the bed. "I fought with Mello."

Else shrugged and pulled some books and a blank sheet out of her bag. "Everyone does."

"Matt saved me from getting beaten up."

Else carefully chose a pencil and started to make an extract from the books. "He always does."

"I had no chance to try the sneak-kiss thingy on Mello."

Else shrugged. "That's too bad. Try it tomorrow."

"He will be still mad at me."

"He won't," Else said simply. "He doesn't hold his grudges for long. Just the one for Near."

Benny sighed. "The boy doesn't deserve it."

"I guess he don't," Else nodded, turning around in her chair. "I've just completed my physics homework. Now tell me all about how you kissed Matt."

Benny didn't ask her how she managed to do the homework so fast. This was Wammy's.

"I leant forward," she began mockingly, "and my lips touched his."

"And then you…"

"Drew back because Asoka was yelling at me."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"No French kiss then?"

"Nope."

"You're so boring, Benny."

"I know."

"What about Matt?"

"Nothing."

"How do you mean, nothing?"

"He was surprised when I did it, but didn't jump back as soon as he realized what I am doing."

"Then he either liked it or he likes you."

"That's possible."

"Aren't you excited?"

Benny was, but was never going to admit it. Every time she thought about the kiss, she recalled the twinkle in his green eyes.

"Nope."

"You're boring, Benny."

"I'm a scientist."

"No real difference."

"I know."

Else rolled her eyes. "I want details, sister!"

"There were no details."

"I mean details like: He touched my hand or he closed his eyes when we kissed or he smelled like… I dunno… chalk…"

"Chalk?"

"You know what I mean."

"He smelled like… wait, how did he smell like?"

"Chocolate chips?"

"…huh?"

"Forget it."

"Fine. I think he smelled like vegetable sandwich, plastic and cola."

Else pouted. "Boring."

Benny shrugged. "It was after lunch."

"Still, it's boring. I don't know why you always get so excited about it."

"It's an experiment. They are exciting to do."

Else mimed a yawn. "Sure they are." She laid her chin on the chair's backrest. "More details please."

"You know Matt's eyes are green?"

Else's eyes widened. "Really? I never really noticed under those goggles."

"Yeah. It's… a nice shade of green."

Else grinned. "Yeah, he's hot. We know that. Don't fall for him."

Benny frowned. "I'm not falling for him."

Else rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

**A/N: I guess I will be putting that on FF in the same time as I will post the prologue, so I guess nothing else has to be added.**

**Maybe just…**

**I decided to write the Mello kiss as separate chapter because… I am strange. -_- Thus the next chapter is going to be shorter. Just for you to know.**

**I will be SO MUCH GRATEFUL FOR ANY IDEAS FOR MORE PHASES. I am out of them.**

**Uh, and one more thing about that chapter:**

**Matt is OC. Total. I think I need to rewrite this.**

**What do YOU think, dear reader?**

**Review and tell me! :P**

**Moya…**

**P.S.: Kisses for all Matt fans! And Near fans! I am one of you!**

**P.P.S.: If the kissing in this or any other chapter is unrealistic, please note that I never kissed before. All of this is derived from books and fan fiction… I am so pathetic.**


	3. Operation Flabbergast, part two

**CHAPTER TWO: OPERATION FLABBERGAST, PART TWO**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my gross and horny friend (yes, there is a bit of her in Else) who once described to me in quite a great detail one of her dreams. She was dreaming about making out with one Death Note character (coughMellocough).There are some…elements of it in this chapter. Her dream was one of the things that made me write this all… So this is for NS. I hate you… **

* * *

"I can't hear you."

"I don't talk to you."

"What?"

"Forget it."

"What?"

Benny sighed and pulled the headphones off her friend. "I am not talking to you, Else."

"Oh." Else nodded. "Fine."

Benny dived into her chair again. She was talking to herself, mouthing the words absently.

Else put the headphones back on and resumed her humming.

Benny looked at the folder laid on her desk. It was white, with decorative black spirals and silhouettes of flying birds on it.

There were her notes she made about the first phase of her plan, or of the parts of it she managed to do so far. The first two subjects were tested and the documentation was made, but the last one was still slipping though her fingers.

Mello was practically impossible to be taken by surprise.

Every time she tried something, she ended up fighting with him and sulking all the remaining time.

Matt treated her the same way he did before, with obvious disinterest, but some degree of friendliness.

As for Near… it was easy not to see Near for quite a long time when you didn't try to find him, so Benny simply let him breathe.

Life was boring.

Else was still terribly horny, talking about sex almost every day. Benny asked her if she can't try to get Mello instead of her, but she refused, talking some nonsense about her not ending up with just a kiss, which would spoil the effect of the experiment.

If something was not to happen soon, Benny was prepared to drop the whole project.

* * *

Benny sat in a lounge room.

It was Saturday and some kids persuaded Roger to allow a trip to the city, so most of kids were out.

Benny didn't go; she doubted this will get her out of her bad mood.

It was just a matter of luck that Mello didn't go as well.

As she was huddling in an armchair, memorizing something terribly boring, as intellectuals tend to, Mello opened the door and went in, tumbling to the couch and assuming his usual sitting position, which meant he simply sprawled there.

There was no Matt in sight.

Mello was biting down his chocolate.

Benny turned over a leaf. She quickly started to calculate her chances.

Not counting them, there was only a pair of kiddies playing chess.

She still didn't want to kiss Mello in front of them.

She could drag him out of the room. If she was stealthy enough, she can take him by surprise and drag him to the hall and kiss him there.

She classified it as another Else-like stupid idea and dropped it, returning to her papers.

Mello licked is chocolate bar.

Benny couldn't decide if it should be classified as disgusting or sexy.

Anyways, she couldn't get her eyes off him.

This… guy had angered her so many times. He made her sulk, and she wasn't the type of person who sulks all the time.

He deserved some kick. Even if it should be a kiss.

Taking him by surprise could be satisfactory.

She straightened up and smoothed out the crumpled fabric of her dress.

Setting the papers aside, she walked over to him carefully.

Dragging him out would be hard and impossible.

But she was a girl. And girls had many ways.

And lots of them included unbuttoning few buttons on one's shirt, as Benny did just right now with her dress.

Shuffling her socked feet on the carpet, she cleared her throat. "Um… Mello?"

The blonde looked up. "Yeah?"

Benny started to play with her collar. "Um..." she tried to think out something. "Um…"

"Spit it out, sister."

"Could you please come over to my room with me?"

Mello froze. "Why?"

"I need a help."

"With…"

Benny felt she started blushing. Fuck. "With… my Math homework," she lied.

Mello grinned. "Can't cope it?"

Benny looked away. "Yeah."

"I'm not Near to just help you out of goodwill."

Benny resisted urge to roll her eyes. "I have chocolate," she offered. And hoped it was true. But if her plan will work out, she won't need it.

Mello grinned a bit wider. "I'm your man, then. This is boring anyway."

He followed her out of the room and few steps down the hall.

She suddenly stopped.

"What…"

He couldn't finish the sentence, because Benny suddenly turned and kissed him.

She was decided not to go farther than with Near and Matt, to just kiss him briefly and… run away, preferably.

But Mello obviously thought otherwise.

He bit her lower lip, making her unwillingly sigh, and slipping his tongue through her half-opened mouth.

Benny felt electricity running through her as Mello put his hands to her cheeks, cupping her face.

She was evidently more shocked then Mello was.

He drew closer, close enough for her to feel his quickened heartbeat.

This meant… that he liked the kiss?

Benny wasn't surprised. She herself was… it was hard to name it.

When Else told her that sometimes partners sometimes suck each other's lips when they kiss, Benny found it disgusting. Now that Mello did it, she thought she's going to explode.

She answered the kiss the best she could.

There was no mistake who is dominant.

Benny's back hit the wall.

Mello let go of her face, putting his hands to the sides of her head.

He pulled back, his lips briefly kissing her chin before he did.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

She stared at him. It was he who did all of this!

"What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing," he repeated, this time with a darker tone to his voice.

Just now, she realized he got her.

She could barely move thanks to his body, which was too close to her.

She took courage and grinned derisively. "Nothing right now."

He leant forward. "Don't mess with me."

She tilted her head. "Why not? It's fun," she replied playfully.

In fact, she didn't feel playful at all. Mello was starting to scare the shit out of her.

"Is this some stupid bet?"

"Doesn't matter now," she replied, looking away from Mello's blue eyes. She thought as she spoke, which was quite hard to manage. "It wasn't worth it anyway." She looked back and tried to look mischievous when she added: "You're a terrible kiss, Mello."

He grinned. It was a scary grin, at least from that proximity. "Am I?" he said innocently. "But you look flustered. And I can feel your heartbeat is quick. I'd say… you're excited."

She needed some time to think out something to retort, so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She leant closer to him, running the tip of her nose up his chin to his lips, and then higher to the tip of his.

His lips were soft, hot and they smelled of chocolate. When she thought about it, their kiss tasted like chocolate.

It was time to spit the truth out. At least part of it.

"I was conducting an experiment," she said matter-of-factly. "You know how exciting it can be to see the results of one." She drew back and grinned back at him as coldly as she could.

He, to the contrary, drew even closer. "You wanted to see my reaction when I am confronted like that."

"Yeah," she replied quietly. He was too close for her liking. It was unsettling. He was so close her lips were almost brushing his when she spoke.

"Why?"

"Academic curiosity," she replied.

His hips started to press on hers, making her position even more uncomfortable.

"What is that, some stupid torture?"

He grinned. "I don't think it's a torture."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, lots of kids think you're gay. I wanted to know if it's true."

His brows rose. "And what have you found out?"

She thought about it. Mello answered the kiss, even deepened it. But there was no hint of him feeling any pleasure. His heartbeat was slightly quicker, but he was obviously angry with her.

She knew nothing.

"I still don't know," she admitted. "I guess I need something bigger than a stupid kiss."

He tilted his head. "As?"

"That's gonna be a surprise," she replied, reaching up with her hands and catching his wrists. "Now let me go."

He timed the answer out.

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "As much as I know plenty girls who think you're pretty much hot, this is uncomfortable."

"Hot, huh?" he grinned. "Give me few names and I'll let you go."

She pouted. "You're a perv, Mello."

"I don't know who randomly kisses guys because of experimenting."

"That's not perverse."

He shrugged. "Depends on a point of view."

She looked away. "You know my roommate?"

"Else, right?"

"Yeah. She thinks you're hot."

"Isn't she a bit… nuts?"

Benny grinned. "Yeah. A bit." She tried to pull Mello's hands away, to no end. "My side of the deal's fulfilled."

"True," Mello said softly and pulled back from her. "That was fun."

Benny adjusted her striped dress. "Yeah, sure."

"But never do that again."

She grimaced. "You bet."

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't able not to tell you – the pinned-to-the-wall part was the "element" from my fella's dream. Nothing else… pretty creepy when I realize this was all my imagination… -_-**

**And the part with Benny wearing striped clothing has nothing to do with Matt's choice in clothes, OK?**

**Don't want to be pushy, but…**

**Review? Please?**


	4. Operation Why

**Chapter 4: Operation Why**

"B.O.R.E.D."

A stuffed koala bear hit a skyline poster on the off-white wall, bouncing off it and landing on a pile of plush toys already there.

"Bored."

Stuffed zebra with a white ribbon around its neck followed koala to the pile.

"Boooooooored."

This time it was a hard-covered book that hit the poster.

A slender hand reached down for more ammunition, but another, tanned hand, caught its wrist.

"Benny," Else said very reasonably. "Stop acting like a kid."

Benny released her hand with a forceful jerk. "I'm bored," she snapped.

Else frowned. "No excuse for you to throw books."

Benny pouted and crossed her arms on her chest. "Their fault they were there."

Else shook her head. "Three letters."

Pale-blond head turned to the Slovene, who lay sprawled on the faded carpet. "What?"

Else smirked. "P."

Benny's brows raised. "P?"

"M."

The realization hit her quickly enough. "I don't suffer from PMS, Else."

Else rolled her chocolate-brown eyes. "Yeah, sure."

Benny was going angry. "I am not!"

Else sat up in one quick motion. "I believe you, Ben," she said unconvincingly. "But as of now, I should be downstairs giving Hess extra."

"I thought you ended giving tutor classes when Otaki hit you with the book."

Else carefully avoided her friend's look. "I came to a conclusion that that was caused solely by Otaki's temper. If I won't be tutoring Otaki, I guess I'll be okay."

Benny sighed, realizing that her roommate was abandoning her. "Good luck, then."

"Yup, thanks," Else gave her a quick smile, gathering a pile of books from her desk and grabbing a briefcase. "See ya at the lunch."

The door slammed behind the girl and Benny sagged down into her armchair. Okay, she maybe _was _having PMS.

She grabbed another stuffed toy – she wondered where she and Else gathered so much of 'em – and threw it at the magnificent Budapest skyline.

It wasn't as placating as it was before.

With yet another sigh, she grabbed a box of yoghurt-cream-filled candy and flipped it open, finding out there were just two sweets left.

She dropped one in her mouth, letting the chocolate coating melt.

Trying not to think of Mello as the sugary mixture filled her mouth, she stood up and started picking up the toys she was hurling about, tossing them one by one into a plastic toy box.

When she swallowed the first sweet, she took another one and took a bite, collapsing onto the heap of soft plush toys.

It felt almost like heaven, lying on the stuffed animals, eating sweets and letting the warm sunlight coming through a narrow window illuminate her… but she still felt twitchy.

It was like a feeling of doom, an ominous sensation that something is hell not right.

She heard a soft knock on the door.

She sat up, trying to swallow up quickly while she tried to figure out the identity of the intruder.

It was a nice game to play, trying to guess who's behind the door.

Triple knock, soft but not nervous. It had a steady rhythm. Someone wanted to talk to either her or Else but didn't want to distub. The sole fact that the person was knocking indicated it is someone intelligent, or a girl. One of the stupider boys there would just storm into the room. There were no impatient sounds when she didn't respond quickly. So the person either had enough time or wasn't short-tempered.

So not Mello.

Benny grinned and went into a jumper to cover her only bra-covered chest.

Another set of knocks. One, two, three. Three as before. It might be an accident, but it could also mean that the person was used to some routine. That was no surprise here. Lot of kids there had loads of different habits, some of them almost becoming addictions.

She walked over to the door and opened them, flashing a fake friendly smile at the one who knocked.

There was a while of silence.

Then Benny realized that the way she held the jumper to her body, it was not covering much.

She adjusted it, her face going red.

"…What do you need?" she asked as kindly as she could.

Near shrugged weakly, twirling his hair. "I wanted to talk to you."

She grinned. "I guess that's a good reason to come round. Come in."

She stepped out of the doorway, letting the boy walk in. He looked like he was gravely ill with his chalk-white face, hunched pose and almost lazy motions.

"Sit down anywhere," Benny added, waving her hand around the room.

She was always like this to Near – kind and conducive. After few years of silent observation, she came to think that Near just shuts people off because he is very sensitive and scared of being hurt. Thus she decided that best approach will be kind and mother-like behavior. She violated this just once, when she kissed him, and now she was afraid she hurt him. Why otherwise would he care to come round?

"Thank you," Near said blankly and settled down in Else's chair, dragging one knee up to his chin and left the other dangling down, assuming his favorite sitting position.

Benny let her body tumble onto the armchair inappropriately positioned in the middle of the room, facing Near who turned around in the turning chair.

"What is it?" Benny asked, trying to look composed as she leaned back and started swinging her bare legs. She was wearing just her pajama shorts.

"I need your help."

Benny grinned. "Near needing my help? That's a certainly a news to me."

Near shrugged. "It is true I never asked your help before."

"I never heard about you asking for_ anyone's _help before."

"I never did," Near admitted. "But I certainly need you to solve this."

Benny started twirling her hair as well. It was catching. "Wow, that sounded so corny."

"I am sorry," Near said blankly, showing it clearly that he had no idea how to answer to that.

Any other day, Benny would be helpful to him, but today she enjoyed seeing him so clueless.

"What is so mysterious you need me to solve it, then?"

"Well, due to lack of puzzles to solve," Near began monotonously, "I have decided to put my brain to the solving of the… well… mystery you put in front of me two weeks ago."

"You mean that you wanted to know why I kissed you."

"I decided to try to find out, yes."

Benny gazed at him. "And it took you two weeks."

Near shrugged. "Not really. I started occupying myself with this problem about three days ago."

"Oh." Benny continued playing with her hair with her left, while she picked up a pencil with her right and started fiddling with it. "So where comes my part?"

"I formed few theories, but I can't confirm any of them without you telling me which one is truthful."

"I see…" Benny put the butt of the pencil to her lower lip. "But before I tell you… would you please share your theories with me?"

Near stared at her blankly as he did through their whole conversation. "Of course. I have four main theories. The first is that you were either dared or compelled to kiss me. The second is that you were manipulated to do this. Third is that you are in love with me, and the fourth is that you did it in order to analyze my reaction."

Benny tapped the butt of the pencil against her lip. He did suspect that she just played with him because of an experiment. And he didn't seem any upset about the possibility. But, naturally, Near _never _seemed upset about _anything_.

Near watched her as she thought. "…So?"

She could tell him the truth. Pretty easily. There would be no consequences, since Near was not short-tempered nor aggressive.

"…I…"

She couldn't bring herself to tell him, though.

"Umm…"

"You what?"

The pencil travelled between Benny's fingers. "I am sorry, Near."

It took Near forever to answer. "I think I do not get what you are implying. Anyway, my guess is that you were manipulated and now you're sorry you let yourself be."

Benny almost grinned. It was strange to see Near being wrong. But his reasoning was completely right.

"Near, I was testing you."

Near seemed to droop. "I see." He nodded slowly. "There was a fair percentage of this being truth as well. Strictly saying, if I limited the possibilities just to those four theories, the possibility of that being truth would be about 25%. But the possibility of manipulation was 40%."

"So your second guess would be right," Benny said encouragingly.

"Not really," Near shook his head. His monotone, nor his expression changed, but she could see that he was at least fairly disappointed that he wasn't right. "The second most probable option would be that you were either dared or compelled. That was 30%."

Benny was growing more and more anxious as she watched the boy. It was mainly because of her maddened hormones, but it was still a very bothersome feeling.

"Aww, come on!" she exclaimed after a while.

Near seemed a bit startled. "Where to?" he asked stupidly.

Benny set the pencil down and leant forward to Near, propping her hands against the armrests. "I can't stand seeing you that down."

Near blinked. That was an unusual sight to see. "I am not down."

Benny grimaced. "Yeah, and Mello is emotionally stable."

Near didn't reply to that.

Benny spread her arms. "Come here."

Near watched her. "Why?"

She chuckled at the sight of his suspicion. "I will give you a hug. Do you want a hug?"

"No."

"Or another kiss?"

Near paused a while before answering. "As pleasant as it was," he said finally, "I find its effects very confusing, so…"

"I take that as no." Benny sighed. "What can I do for you then?"

"I don't need you to do anything for me."

This certainly wasn't the right answer. Benny somehow flipped into her obstinate, childish mood again. "I want to do something for you."

"But…"

She didn't let him finish. "I want to." She crossed her arms.

Near saw she was beginning to act like Mello, and he decided there was no point in making the girl angry any more.

"You can play with me," he offered.

She frowned. "Play as in…"

Near looked confused. "Play."

Benny almost face-palmed. This was Near. There was mostly no hidden meaning of his words. "Fine," she said. "What do you want to play?"

Near shrugged. "I like puzzles, but that's not for pairs. We can build something from cards or dice. Or we can play with my robots."

Benny thought about it. "…You play video games?" she asked eventually.

"I never did."

"There's a playstation in first floor playroom. Matt borrowed me some of his games. We can play some of those."

Near didn't look pleased, but he didn't look disappointed as well. "Okay."

Benny smiled and dived over the armrest to the plastic toy box she attacked with plush toys before, rummaging through it of the video games.

"Sooo…" she said as she started to pull out a handful of casings. She looked them over quickly. "You want to play Total Annihilation III., Kingdom of Blood, HitGirl or Army vs. Army II?"

Near raised his brows a bit. "They all sound very violent."

"Uhh…" Benny blushed, she didn't think Near would care. She resumed her search through the toy box, emerging with yet more colorful casings. "I also have Conic Suburban I to IV and Brand New Brains."

"What are those?"

"Logic games. In most of those you have to figure out how to clear the level."

"Sounds interesting," Near said with something in his voice that really sounded like interest to Benny.

She held the casings up for Near to see them. "O.K. Which one, then?"

Near leaned forward. "Um… I vote for Conic Suburban Three. I find the way its name doesn't make sense quite interesting. And three is widely popular number."

Benny grinned. He had to be like that about everything. "Fine. But I disagree about the name. When you'll see the level designs, you will know why it's called Conic Suburban."

Near really did. The cones that served as houses there had colors and general design of British suburban houses.

Benny, to her ultimate surprise, actually had a good time with Near. There was still a shadow of a pleased smile on Near's lips. This game was something for him, because he could solve all of those problems not with that much of an effort, but they weren't easy as well. And there were lots of them, so if Benny got stuck trying to release Near form a tower or save him from getting eaten by lions – this was generally the point of CS's multiplayer campaign, by the way – Near still had something to do.

Right now Benny was trying to lower the bridge so Near will be able to enter the castle and meet up with her.

Near was trying to crack a code which, if cracked, will unlock a new bonus level.

There was already a sheet in Benny's lap full of bonus level passwords Near found.

Benny ran back and forth, trying to find out what is she supposed to insert in the square key slot of the bridge lowering system. She only had a pack of chips, skull, book and a rolling pin to work with and there were no active places remaining.

"Near," she said, interrupting the boy from playing.

"Yes?"

"I think I got stuck again."

"Did you?" Near glanced at her part of the screen. "Insert the roller pin," he said simply and continued cracking the code.

Benny frowned. "You sure?"

Near shrugged. "As far as I know, that's the only possible solution."

"Okay." Benny tapped few buttons. Her character, a red-haired girl with a headband decorated with little cat ears drew a roller pin from her dress pocket and pushed it into the hole. There was a split-scene in which one of the handles pushed a button on the end of the slot.

Yet another split scene showed the bridge as it fell, opening the way for Near's raven haired boy with a panda backpack.

Benny flashed Near a beaming smile. "Boy, you're smart."

Near smirked.

Benny felt an urge to kiss the tiny tot.

"I am so fucking bored."

Benny glanced over the backrest of the couch they sat on and saw Mello and Matt as they walked in confidently, Matt's goggled eyes pinned to his game.

Mello noticed them and grinned. "Hi, Near."

Benny noticed Near dived lower into the couch. "Hello, Mello," he replied, apparently not noticing how funny it sounded.

Matt, to the contrary, apparently did and smirked.

Mello's bright blue eyes turned to Benny. "I can say I am not surprised to see_ you_ there."

Benny ignored him and turned back to the game they played. Near already picked up few of the usable things there.

"I need your help to push the box away," Near informed her and their characters both moved to the right.

"On my way," Benny muttered as she helped Near's panda-backpack to clear the way to a gorge filled with acid.

Near used the metal pole he picked up before and rammed it into the ground. Benny meanwhile threw a rope on the other side and fixed it there before fixing the other end to the pole. Their characters both used the provisory bridge to get over the gorge.

"You guys make such a nice team."

Near and Benny both ignored Mello.

"You guys forgot to smash down the gargoyle on the other side," Matt added as a split-scene showed how the acid fumes destroyed the rope.

Benny face-palmed. "And that means what?"

"Go through the door to the next location, you'll see."

Benny and Near did as Matt said – there was no other way to go anyway.

The next location was small and hollow – there was the door by which they walked in, another doorway and a giggling gargoyle statue. Benny tried the door, but it needed a key.

"That key was in that statue," Matt explained, sitting on an armrest beside Benny without looking away from his own game. "If you did smash it, that gargoyle wouldn't be laughing."

"Can't we smash this one?" Near asked.

"No. This one bites."

Benny sighed heavily. "And there's no way to get back?"

"None I knew of. I already made the same mistake once before. I found no way to get back."

Benny slammed her back against the backrest. "Fuck."

Near looked fairly disappointed. "What do we do now?"

"Repeat the level," Matt responded.

Mello chuckled. "Not so smug now, Near?"

"I am not smug."

Mello grimaced and ruffled Near's hair. It was a clear mock. "Near, you're arrogant little fucker, no point denying that."

Near ignored Mello, but Mello's mocking made Benny angry. "Don't talk to him like that," she said darkly.

Mello looked at her shortly and bit off a chunk of his chocolate. "Come on, why do you defend him? He's a little smartass and he deserves to know how damn annoying he is."

Benny pouted. "Why is Near annoying? Because he's better than you?"

She knew she hit Mello's soft place, but it was a pleasure to watch him go red, eyes gleaming with anger as he was beginning to lose his temper.

"He's fuck no better than me," Mello spat.

Benny couldn't resist leaning closer as she hurled his own line into his face. "Mello, you're arrogant stupid fucker, no point denying that."

"Shut up."

"Come on, you're a half-assed bitch and you deserve to know how damn annoying you are."

She saw Matt smirk in the corner of her eye. This only encouraged her.

"Shut up."

"Don't have anything better to say?"

Mello was spitting like a cat. "You better stop that, you big-mouthed slut."

Benny smiled widely and dangerously. "I like my big mouth. And you do, too."

This made everyone present freeze for a while. Benny almost face-palmed. She just confessed she kissed Mello.

"You pretty confident," Mello retorted when he recovered.

"Yeah. I've got a reason for that."

"What, that your brain's as big as a pea?"

Benny snickered. "Still better than yours."

Mello dived forward. "You've got a death wish?"

Benny wasn't intimidated. "Maybe I do. You got guts for that?"

Mello's eyes narrowed. "I don't beat girls."

Benny raised her chin. "So I've heard."

"But I never spoke about killing them."

Benny spread her arms challengingly. "Show me what you've got, honey."

Mello was holding his chocolate so firmly it snapped.

"Stop this."

Benny was almost disappointed as she glanced over her shoulder at Matt.

He set his game aside and was watching them both disapprovingly. "No one's going to kill anyone here."

Benny snorted. "You think I'd let him?"

Mello snorted as well. "You think you would fight me off?"

Matt pinned his best friend with a severe gaze. "I don't want to have to beat up my best friend."

"Anyone said you would have to beat me up?"

"I told you that I am never going to let you harm girls."

The exchange between the two of them seemed to Benny like something deeper than it looked like. This wasn't Matt trying to keep Mello out of trouble. This was Matt… other Matt. Benny wasn't sure what Matt that was. Now when she thought about it, Matt reacted the same way the day she almost made Mello punch her. But she was sure this wasn't about her. He had the same, disapproving, deadly serious and yes, maybe a bit disgusted face when he lunged at Reena.

This was about something else, and Benny was almost sure it had something to do with using violence on girls – or women in general.

Benny's look softened. She was almost positive that that had a lot to do with Matt's past.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

Matt looked at her, surprised.

"I'm sorry I provoked him."

Mat continued looking at her. It seemed he realized she understands.

"It's okay," he muttered before picking up his handheld and slipping of the couch. "Let's go, Mello."

Mello seemed to be completely puzzled by the whole situation. "What?"

Matt grabbed his arm. "Let's go."

Mello let his friend drag him away.

"Bye Benny, Near," Matt said before they vanished. "Sorry for Mello being a total asshole."

**A/N:**

**Fine, you have a right not to like this chapter. But I wanted to show you that there is more to those characters than it seems… I know you already known that. Sorry for this, then. You don't have to like this chapter. But I like it personally.**

**Review, please… or not, doesn't matter.**

**Duckling.**


	5. Operation Cinderella

**Chapter 4: Operation Cinderella**

Benny, like most of Wammy House's residents, wasn't a party type.

Roger mostly ignored that simple fact, coming to a decision that parties will help Wammy kids with their socialization problems.

Ignoring the fact that his reasoning simply didn't make any sense, it was basically a bad idea.

But no matter what disasters every year's Christmas party caused, every possible holiday was used to make a party and set a bad example for kids about children work.

It didn't matter if you were four or wheelchair bound; every kid in Wammy's house was entrusted with some task.

Benny and Else, being nice, trouble-free girls (read as: being ones who never got caught), were, along with three other girls, entrusted with the party music.

Mello, who was caught (again) doing pyromaniacal things, had to fold napkins and glue garlands. Matt, being a best friend of his, volunteered to do the same.

Near, being a probably anemic little genius, was sent to help the handicapped ones with the sitting order.

If you thought that arranging a party is fun, you should see a Wammy House party planning.

Benny raked through a boxful of CDs with various types of music, reaching from Beethoven to Linkin Park and back to Robbie Williams.

"I would pick something nice and dancy."

Benny looked up tiredly at the pink-haired pig-tailed thirteen-years-old.

"What's dancy from your point of view?" she asked.

The girl shrugged, looking so sweet and cute one wanted to puke.

"Something retro, I think. Like some disco smash," she suggested.

"Disco smash?" Benny dived into the box. "Don't see anything like that there. But I see Little Richard and Beatles. What about rock'n'roll smash?"

"Rock'n'roll's boring. I vote for Metallica," other girl, this one sixteen and comfortably dressed, said.

Her blond-haired twin rose her thin arm. "I vote for AC/DC. This, or Linkin Park. Or Green Day."

Else rolled her eyes. "Fine. I vote for anything by Eminem, and that makes this vote completely useless."

Benny took a slim CD case from the box. "Maybe not. Anyone here hates Green day?"

No one said anything.

"I just found three albums."

Else, the twins, and the Pink-Piggy-Tail girl Benny just named Pinkie Pie, looked at each other.

"I guess we can put up with Green Day," Else nodded then.

The blond twin grumbled. "And no AC/DC?"

Her twin snorted. "No stupid shrilling oldies, Mana."

The blond girl pouted. "Shut up, Namuri. You and your Metallica."

Namuri stuck out her tongue. "Metallica has soul. AC/DC have decades behind 'em at most."

"I don't like AC/DC as well," Pinkie Pie said.

Else shrugged. "With the speed kids there try to cut the painter when there's a party, three Green Day albums should be enough."

"El's right," Benny nodded eagerly, wanting to cut the painter quickly as well. "This should be enough. Now we'll just settle on one DJ and we can dissolve this."

Namuri raised her hand lazily. "I volunteer. I hate dancing."

Else sighed. "We all hate dancing."

"I volunteered first," Namuri retorted.

Benny laid the CDs on the low table in front of her. "Fine. Anyone disagrees with Namuri being a DJ?"

No one objected, not even Mana.

"Alright," Benny exclaimed loudly, clapping her hands. "So we're finished." She flashed her fellows a grin. "I love this music duty. Takes about twenty minutes."

Namuri shrugged and looked at Mana. Her blond twin shrugged as well.

"I guess we're going to get a walk," Mana said and stood up, her twin following closely.

When those two exited, there was just Benny, Else, and Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie looked pretty excited.

"You know, Bunny…" she began sweetly.

"Benny."

"Yeah, Benny," she faked embarrassment, showing off her poor dramatic skills. "I heard a plenty of rumors passing through Wammy's about you."

Benny dragged her knees up to her chin and hugged them. "Did you," she said without any interest, trying to hint to the pony-lover she isn't contrived there.

"Yeah," Pie leaned back in her armchair. "I just wanted to ask you: Is it true?"

Benny shrugged. "It may be. Surprisingly, statistics I made say that about forty-five percent of the rumors passing though Wammy's are true."

Pie stared at her. "You sound like Near."

Benny couldn't suppress a smirk. "I taught that from him."

Pie grinned. "It's pretty cool."

Benny thought about starting to twirl her hair, but rejected it quickly. "It works good when you try to get rid of someone annoying."

Pie actually noticed this hint, and her jolly smile became a bit sour. "Y'know, I just want to know if it's true. Everyone's gonna find it out on Sunday anyway."

Benny offered her the blankest stare she managed. "Y'know, I would tell you," she said slowly, "If I had a slightest idea what are those rumors you yap about."

Pie's eyes widened. "You don't know? Sister, you must be either dull or deaf."

Else chuckled. "She's deaf, trust me."

Benny narrowed her eyes at Pie. "I don't care what people say about me. But it can't be something too bad, since no one is avoiding me. But… I noticed that people sometimes stare when they think I don't see them. And not just boys."

Pie pouted. "Yeah, you are an easy-going fella and you've got some observational skills. No need to put on airs in front of me."

Benny let go of her legs and let them drop to the floor. "I'm not. What people say?"

"Well," Pie smirked. "It's said that you were invited to the Easter Party by someone from the Elite."

Benny exchanged a wide-eyed look with Else.

"T-That's a complete bullshit," Benny retorted.

"Yea, I thought so," Pie snorted. "Such a sissy like you and the Elite? No idea."

Benny gave her a calm look. "You think that's gonna work me up?"

"It was worth a shot," Pie snapped, standing up and walking over to the door. "See ya there, weirdos."

The girls slammed the door shut behind her.

Else grinned. "That was weird."

Benny rolled her eyes. "No need to tell me."

There was a while of silence.

"So… Benny…" Else said carefully.

"Yeah?"

"…They haven't invited you, did they?"

Benny looked over at her friend. "You really think they would? Near? Matt? Or Mello?"

Else face-palmed. "Oh, yeah, I forgot."

Benny raised her brows. "You did? I didn't think that's possible.

"Sooooo fucking cute."

Benny gazed at her friend for a reaaaaally long time. "…you serious?"

Else shot her a beaming smile. "Totally. Sooooo cute!"

Benny looked down at her dress. It was white and simple, with a strawberry-red cummerbund and decorative laces.

"I feel stupid in 'em," she commented it at last.

"But you look fucking perfect," Else assured her.

Benny sighed. "Maybe I would trust you if you stopped using expletives."

Else grinned. "Okay, okay. You look absolutely lovely. All those weirdos are going to kowtow to you."

"Now it was too dramatic."

Else dropped her face into a pillow. "You're never going to be happy, are ya?"

"Probably not," Benny grinned finally. "Now show me your dress."

Else rose from the bed, standing up and throwing off the blanket she got over her in one, over-dramatic motion.

"No… way!" Benny smiled at her friend widely. "This dress is so awesome!"

"Yeah. I know."

Else ran a hand along her hour-glass waistline, letting her hand drop on the wide skirt crossed with silver trinkets and needlework. **(O.K. You can just imagine some of Misa's dress, just with longer skirt. Those girls are fourteen.)**

"It's a bit gothic," Else said broodingly, "but I think I love it."

Benny just stared at the wing-like straps and heart-shaped top of the bodice.

"You think Roger will let you go in this dress?" she asked eventually.

"He'll have to," Else said simply. "I paid a whole fortune for this dress. I'm coming either in them, or naked."

Benny grinned again. "Oh, I'm going to love his face when you'll say that."

Else wined at her mischievously. "Okay. What about you, then? You taking this dress?"

Benny shrugged. "I dunno. I have either those, or the ball-dress I wore last Christmas, or those dotted ones, or the striped shirt-dress, but I'm not going to wear this one anymore."

"So your choice is virtually between this one and the dotted one."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do you want to look super dame-like or super retro-cute?"

Benny growled and dropped onto her bed. "Aaah, I dunno! I hate choosing dresses! I don't like 'em, anyway! No one is going to notice what I'm wearing!"

"Oh, come on," Else sat next to her. "We both know you wanna look super sexy so you can have this ingenious trio in your pocket!"

Benny frowned. "I don't want to have them in my pocket."

Else grinned and poked her arm. "I know you want to, why otherwise would you keep on flirting with them?"

"I don't flirt…" Benny lat her voice fade out. "Okay, maybe I do, but I… fine, maybe I like seeing them blush… or having them stare… or embarrassing them." She snorted. "Else, it's me who should read through people!"

Else laughed. "It's okay, Benny," she winked at her friend. "You just needed me to remind you."

Benny rolled her eyes. "Just don't do this often."

Else raised a hand. "By my soul!"

Benny poked her as well. "Thank heavens."

Else smirked and stood up, smoothing out the silky fabric of her skirt. "What dress are you taking, then?"

Benny patted her belly. "This one. I'm gonna be a pretty, cute, perfect damsel. No one can resist that, right?"

Maybe songs by Green Day weren't the best to pretend being a lady, but Benny managed to ignore the fact with a grace just a proper lady could manage.

She gracefully pulled off her lace gloves she inherited from her grandmother and accepted a cup of cola from one of the guys who paid for a trouble they caused by being a staff at the party with a broad smile.

Sipping her cola and finding out that it is a washy sweetish slop, she looked around the dining room, cleaned out just for today's feast, tossing the empty cup into a trash bin.

There were easter-themed decorations like bunnies and eggs, cheap-looking paper garlands and dance-music echoing through the non-acoustic room through not-too-big speakers in the corners of the dining room.

If Benny was the one to judge, this was a perfect example of stupid haywire party that most kids survived just thanks to alcohol they smuggled in.

But this was Wammy's, so no one was even pretending to be having fun, just few adolescents were dancing because they craved physical contact, and there was no alcohol there because Roger would tear anyone who would bring it there to pieces.

Benny noticed Near immediately. He was wearing a shirt, trousers and vest, all white and all looking weird on the boy. He was leaning next to a wall stiffly, because no one was allowed to sit.

There were Matt and Mello as well, both formally dressed, Mello with a chocolate bar in his mouth, but Matt without his handheld because Roger confiscated it.

When you looked at it from a certain point of view, it was like torture. The kids were practically forced to socialize.

"Aaah, such a paaaain!"

Benny didn't even look who was talking. Everyone thought that.

As the first tones of "American Idiot" started to echo through the dining room, Benny decided to overcome her boredom by trying to irritate the "Elite" as everyone called them, to some action.

Striding across the dance floor confidently, she tossed her head, sending pale blond locks of hair flying.

This seemed to draw no attention. Benny wasn't surprised; she was just fooling around.

Her confident strides steered her into the refreshment bar. There were baskets with chocolate eggs, canapés of various kinds and an array of sweets.

She carefully picked a smaller chocolate egg and tucked the top into her mouth, sucking it as she walked over to Matt and Mello.

"Hi."

Matt looked up and offered her his ordinary friendly smile. Mello just raised his brows as he watched her lips clamped around the egg.

"Hello, Benny," Matt said.

Mello kept chewing.

Benny drew the egg out of her mouth with a silent smacking sound, licking the melted chocolate.

"How're you?"

Matt seemed surprised, although he didn't react to Benny's teasing with the egg only Mello seemed to notice.

"Bored out of my mind, honestly."

Benny sucked the egg for a while again before she smiled. "You want to dance?"

Mello finally overcame the hypnotizing effect of Benny's eating. "Matt's not going to dance with you."

Benny pouted and sunk her teeth into the egg, snapping the top off before she spoke up full-mouthed. "Why?"

Mello answered her also full-mouthed. "He's not going to dance with such a bitch."

Benny swallowed the chunk of chocolate and stuck out her sweet-stained tongue. Then she looked up at Matt. "So?"

Matt shrugged. "If I will, Mello's going to be mad at me. I'm his roommate. I don't want him sulking."

Benny sighed. "Yeah, I know how obnoxious roommates can be." She ran her tongue over the egg again. "You can pass the night at my room."

Mello frowned.

Matt didn't look much flabbergasted, as was Benny's intention. It was Matt, anyway.

"That's not necessary."

Benny shrugged. "Fine," she prolonged. "I didn't give it much chance, anyway." She smiled. "Have fun. Or… just don't die of boredom, okay?" She came up to her tiptoes, pecking Matt's cheek. She drew back just enough for him to see her face as she showed her teeth in the broadest smile she managed in weeks. "Would be sad."

She bit her lip and dropped back on her feet, running her tongue over it as she winked at the gamer, turning away and walking away calmly, slowly pulling the egg back and forth as she sucked it.

Else saw her walking to her and went to meet her.

"I can't turn around," Benny muttered. "How exactly do Mello and Matt look like."

Else casually glanced over her shoulder at them. "Mello looks extremely pissed off, Matt something between bored and amused. Geez, how he does that?"

Benny kept her smile on as she shrugged. "It's Matt."

Else smiled as well. "What have you done?"

"Nothing much, really," Benny said, walking with her friend to a wall directly opposite Matt and Mello and resting there. "I had a talk with Matt, bounced Mello and then pecked Matt's cheek."

Else raised her brows. "So why are you smirking like a lunatic?"

Benny giggled and twirled the egg in her mouth. "I dunno."

Else poked her friend's arm. "You're in love with one of them, aren't you?"

Benny shrugged. "I dunno."

Else face-palmed. "You're a freak."

Benny grinned. "I guess." She pushed off the wall. "I guess I'm gonna ask Near for a dance."

"As I said, freak." Was the only thing Else had to say.

Benny plopped the rest of the egg into her mouth, taking her time getting to Near so she would already swallow when she gets to him.

"Hello, Near."

Near kept looking straight forward, ignoring that Benny was standing at his right. "Hello."

"You look good."

It took Near a considerable amount of time to blankly say: "Thank you."

"Would you care for a dance?" Benny asked shamelessly.

Near finally looked at her. "Why?"

Benny shrugged, deciding to use a technique that had already worked out once. "Because I want to dance with you."

Near's eyes locked into hers. "You expect me to fall for that once more," he stated.

She nodded, this time more fearless than anything else. "Yeah."

"Do you think you can trick me twice with the same trick?"

Benny smiled a bit, seeing the funny side of that statement. Maybe it wasn't meant as a joke but it was amusing how serious Near was about that. "Yes, I think so. This one always works."

Near pursed his lips. "So you are going to insist until I say yes?"

She nodded again. "Exactly."

Near withdrew from the wall. "Then I guess that this way will be quicker," he said, offering her an arm.

She took it, and thanks to the fact Benny was short and merely an inch taller than Near, they actually looked like a pair when they walked over to the dance-floor.

And Benny was sure she saw Mello stare.

"Do you know how to dance?" she asked Near as she slipped her arm from beneath his.

Near nodded stiffly. "Yes. I know the basics of ballroom dancing. Although I don't know how I should dance to this type of music."

Benny had to admit she didn't either. An airy rock song sounded from the speakers, making the other dancers twitch unnaturally into the rhythm.

"You know," she said eventually. "Forget it. Let's dance classically and not give a damn about the music that plays."

Near shrugged. "You sound like a free-thinker," he remarked as he slipped an arm around her waist, clasping her left hand with the other.

Benny smiled as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

Near didn't look too confident dancing, so Benny decided to guide him, making few unsure steps. Near expertly adapted to her rhythm.

Benny's smile broadened as they started to slowly reel around. "Where have you learnt that?"

Near looked concentrated, but relaxed as well.

"I once helped solving a case," he explained, "Where were waltz steps crucial. There, I learnt waltz. As to slow fox and quickstep… you don't want to know."

Benny giggled.

She felt nice and feathery as she floated about the dance-floor with Near, ignoring the thudding music around them and people who noticed them and stared.

Near suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

Near shrugged. "I played the Viennese Waltz in my head, and the piece has just come to an end."

Benny looked away shyly. "That's too bad."

"I agree," Near said, letting go of her. "I enjoyed that. Thank you."

She smiled weakly. "You're welcome."

She badly wanted to kiss him again. And this time there was no one who could make her think about anything else.

She cupped his face and kissed him.

Her hear flip-flopped when he responded, pressing his lips against hers, laying one hand on her waist.

With thumping heart, she experimentally ran her tongue across Near's lower lip. Near's tongue briefly touched hers and after a while they were locked into each other in a proper french kiss.

She heard Else give a yell in the background, but didn't give a damn about it.

She slipped her arms around Near's neck.

She felt stares in her back.

Near was a bit cold again, but not sterile as before. He tasted like honey, maybe with a hint of cinnamon. His lips were soft as always. His tongue felt a bit clumsy in her mouth, but she ignored it, enjoying his taste, his smell, every single part of him she felt.

To her uttermost frustration, she had to pull back after a while, gasping for air.

She felt heat in her cheeks and remains of honey taste in her mouth.

She bit her lip as she slowly looked up to Near.

He was blank again.

This somehow hurt her.

"I'm sorry, Near."

Near shrugged. "You smell like Mello."

Benny gulped. "I ate chocolate."

Near's lower lip pushed forward a bit. "I don't like chocolate."

"I'm sorry, Near," she repeated.

There was actually a lot of kids watching them. Seeing Near snogging someone wasn't something seen every day, after all.

"No harm done," he replied. He started twirling his hair. Right now it looked like a nervous gesture. "We can dance some more later if you want to."

She nodded nervously. "Okay."

"Now, if you will excuse me, I need to use a restroom."

She gave another nod. "Of course."

Near left.

Else was waving at Benny to come to her, but the blonde just glanced at Mello and Matt, who were quickly pretending that they were _not_ staring and ran away.

**Yay, sorry for the Near OC. Just necessary for this.**

**And the party and all… I have seen Cinderella yesterday, y'know? Left an impression in me.**

**That's all, I guess.**

**Review my fairy-taly-tale.**

**Duckling… XXXX**


End file.
